The invention relates to servicing pin ball games in the field, and more particularly to the field replacement of ball wearable parts in an upper combination of the pop bumper.
Heretofore electrical wire conductors connected the electrical circuit of the upper combination to those of the lower combination of a pop bumper by passing through the annular openings in the ball wearable parts of the upper combination and being soldered to wire conductors of the lower combination therebelow. The making and breaking of these soldered connections was difficult and time consuming so as to delay the replacement of wearable parts until customers refused to play the game and then it was taken back to the shop for the necessary replacement.
No search was made because the inventor was worked on all types of pin ball games from their inception.